I Wish
by August08
Summary: While escaping the clutches of Agent Bishop, Donny comes across a strange chemical. At the lair he begins running tests on the chemical, but some of it ends up splashing on him. Then, when his brothers are seriously hurt in a fight with the Purple Dragons, Donny makes a wish that he could take their pain away. However, as time goes on he realizes his wish might have just come true.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could do more,  
To take way your pain.  
I would take it for myself  
so you wouldn't have to bear it.

You say I'm the resident genius  
The one who can do anything.  
But, answer this:  
Why can't I heal your broken heart?

I can stitch up wounds and cast broken arms.  
Yet when it comes to the serious things,  
Like broken spirits and fractured minds,  
When my brothers suffer from mental trauma,  
Why am I useless?

I wish I could do more.  
I really do.

* * *

It's seems like when I'm in a lousy mood I write poetry. *shrugs* Oh well. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: After much deliberation and a whole lot of help from Amonraphoenix and Darkunderworld, I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Turtles

* * *

Alarms blared, echoing throughout the underground base like high pitched shrieks. Four pairs of feet pounded down a hallway carrying four very exhausted and injured turtles away from Black Ops guards that were trying to recapture them. Leonardo looked over his shoulder and saw shadows appear on the wall and floor behind him. He turned his head back to look ahead at his brothers.

Donatello was running slightly ahead of him with Raphael and Michelangelo in the lead. Michelangelo was leaning heavily upon Raphael for support since he could barely put any pressure on his left leg. Leonardo wanted to urge his brothers to go faster, but with their injuries they were lucky to be moving at all. Of course they had Bishop to thank for their current situation.

It had been a normal enough night of patrolling the city streets, which had been unusually quiet which had prompted them to return home early. They should have known by now that when New York was quiet, it meant that something big and troublesome was about to happen; and that something was Agent John Bishop.

Bishop's Black Ops had ruthlessly attacked, catching the brothers off guard and outnumbered. Before any of them knew what was going on, Bishop's men had them surrounded. This didn't stop the brothers from at least trying to defend themselves; although the fight was short lived as they were quickly overpowered.

They had then spent the last week and a half enduring Bishop's torturous experiments to unlock the secret of their DNA, which he was still no closer to cracking. Leonardo still wasn't sure how they had managed to escape; probably one of those rare miracles that were sparsely granted to him and his brothers.

"Leo, Mikey's gettin' worse," Raphael called over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Michelangelo argued.

The youngest tried to apply pressure to his left leg but winced and fell up against Raphael. The red masked turtle shifted his brother's weight on his left side. Donatello ran ahead and opened the first door he came to. He motioned for his brothers to follow, which they did. Once they were all inside, Donatello closed the door and locked it. The brothers held their breath as they listened to footsteps rapidly pound past the door. When the footsteps faded down the hallway, they allowed themselves to relax for a brief moment.

Donatello went into doctor mode and began assessing his brothers for injuries. Leonardo, Raphael and himself sported only a few cuts, burns and bruises; nothing too serious. Michelangelo was the most injured out of his brothers. He not only bore the same injuries his older brothers received but in addition to those his leg was either severely sprained or badly broken; Donatello suspected that it was the latter by the way Michelangelo would tear up every time his leg was touched in the slightest. Donatello also worried about the hard blow Michelangelo took in their escape but it didn't look like he got a concussion from it.

When he was satisfied that his brothers were going to live till they got back to the lair, Donatello explored the room they were in. It looked like a biology lab with different devices that determined DNA signatures. Donatello examined a couple of phials of a strange chemical while Leonardo kept watch.

"We should probably get moving again, soon," the blue masked leader spoke quietly.

Donatello tucked a couple of phials of the chemical into his belt. He glanced over at Raphael and Michelangelo who were both sound asleep leaning up against the wall. Being in Bishop's clutches hadn't given them much time for a nap.

"Five more minutes," Donatello whispered. "Raph and Mikey need it. Bishop was especially hard on them."

Leonardo sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Five minutes," he replied reluctantly.

Donatello smiled and curled up on the floor next to his sleeping brothers, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Five minutes later, he was jarred awake by Raphael shaking him gently. Donatello pushed himself up off the floor and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's now or never, Brainiac," Raphael told him softly.

"Let's go," Leonardo said.

Raphael went over to where Michelangelo was still sleeping up against the wall. Raphael bent down to shake him awake, but unlike Donatello, Michelangelo didn't respond. After a minute of not being able to rouse his sleeping brother Raphael looked worriedly over to Donatello. The purple masked turtle walked over and knelt next to Michelangelo as he examined him. After several moments Donatello looked up at the anxious faces of his brothers.

"He's unconscious. The head injury must have been more serious than I first thought." Donatello said wretchedly.

"Donny it's not your fault. The most important thing is getting Mikey home so you can help him," Leonardo told him softly in a firm voice.

Raphael went over to Michelangelo again and with a grunt of exertion he pulled his baby brother over his shoulder into a fireman's carry.

Leonardo unlocked the door and cautiously opened it. He peeked around outside before motioning for his brothers to follow him. The turtles headed out of the lab and snuck through the base, being mindful not to be spotted. After what seemed like an eternity, they came to the garage. Raphael couldn't help but smirk when he saw the heavily armored black vans Bishop was famous for using.

"I call dibs on drivin'," Raphael said as he eagerly made his way towards the nearest van.

Donatello and Leonardo followed close behind. Keeping to the shadows, the brothers crept into one of the vans. Raphael gently laid Michelangelo down on the floor before taking the wheel. Donatello knelt next to Michelangelo to watch over him, while Leonardo took the empty seats in the back and strapped himself in. Raphael started the van, instantly alerting any nearby guards.

Raphael cursed under his breath. "Well, no one said this was going to be easy," he hissed as he threw the van into reverse and hit the gas pedal.

The van shot backwards as the guards opened fire on the vehicle. Raphael spun the wheel, causing the van to spin around hard. Leonardo and Donatello both grunted from the unexpected force. Raphael slammed the van into drive and sped away. Once again alarms began to blare and the garage door started to close. Raphael pressed the gas pedal to the floor and the van picked up speed.

"This is gonna be close," the red masked turtle murmured.

Donatello squeezed his eyes shut and winced when he heard the sound of metal scrapping against metal, but the van never slowed down. The purple banded turtle opened his eyes and looked out the back window in time to see the garage door slide closed. Donatello leaned back and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

"We're not out of the woods, yet, Donny," Leonardo pointed out.

"But at least we're out of Bishop's hands," Donatello said impishly, but paused when he thought of something, "Which isn't going to be for much longer if we don't ditch this thing soon."

Raphael frowned in confusion. "Why?" he asked. "This is a pretty sweet ride."

"This is Bishop's vehicle," Donatello answered. "Do you really think he wouldn't have his equipment traceable? If we're not careful, we could lead him straight to the lair."

Leonardo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's just worry about getting back to New York first. After that we can leave the van somewhere and head back home."

Donatello nodded, but kept an eye out for any of Bishop's other vans. He wasn't keen on getting caught a second time.

The trip back to New York was a long and tiring one. Once they were back in the city, Raphael pulled into an alleyway and parked the van. The brothers then proceeded to make their way back to the sewers and, in turn, the lair. The trek to the lair was just as long and tiring as the drive back to the city had been. During the walk, Donatello examined one of the phials he had taken from Bishop's lab. It looked harmless enough, but knowing Bishop it was probably some kind of fast acting poison or something just as dangerous. He wouldn't know more until he ran a few tests. He had to know why Bishop had such a strange chemical and what he planned to use it for.

"We're home," Leonardo's exclamation interrupted Donatello's heavy thoughts.

"Yo, Brainiac, can ya open the door?" Raphael asked with a grunt, he and Leonardo were too busy holding onto the make shift back board that held their still unconscious brother, to open the door to their home.

Donatello slipped the phial back into his belt and proceeded to unlock the front door. The camouflaged pipes slid back with each press of a button. Donatello punched in the security code and the front door opened. The brothers walked into the lair and in unison breathed a collective sigh of relief. They were finally home.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
